


What Happens Behind Closed Doors

by WaywardFairchild



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: 5 Times, 5+1, Artist Harry Osborn, BAMF Peter Parker, Bisexual Peter Parker, M/M, Nerd Harley Keener, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24868540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Five Times Tony thinks he is walking in on his son making out with Harley or Harry and the one time he does.OrFive Times Peter almost gets caught making out with his boyfriends and the one time he does.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker/Harry Osborn
Comments: 7
Kudos: 195





	1. Part One

**1: Meeting the Boys**

Peter had brought home some friends according to FRIDAY as Tony came up from the labs. Tony went to check on his son to see his door shut. Ned and Peter would shut the door to keep Morgan out while Rhodey watched her so she wouldn’t mess with the legos they were working on. Tony heard his son groan as Tony paused by the door. What the hell was happening in his son’s room. Tony barged into the room.

“You better not be…” Tony started as he saw the three boys in the room looking at him confused.

“Hey Dad,” Peter said. There was a game paused and Peter’s character was losing. The sound made more sense now.

“I don’t think I have met these two,” Tony said looking the two boys up and down. Peter had told him he was bi a while ago. He had supported his son but he was worried about Peter getting hurt still. 

“Oh, this is Harry Osborn and Harley Keener,” Peter said. “We normally hang out at Harley’s but Harley’s dad has been coming around so his mom asked us not to come over. Harry and I figured it was best to come here than his place since his dad is on the loose again.” Tony tried to comprehend everything his son just said. Peter had mentioned going to Harley’s for projects or hanging with Harry to complete an assignment but he never had met the two boys. 

“It’s nice to meet you,” Harry said as he got up to shake hands with the older man. Harley did the same. Peter smiled as he watched the two meet his father. Tony didn’t trust the boys still but Peter was happy and he was unsure which one was actually dating his son. Knowing Peter, it could be either one. Peter told his dad about how they were just playing video games and nothing else. Tony knew that the boyfriend wouldn’t do anything else with someone else there. He let the boys be but he was going to keep an eye out for the two boys.

**2: Harry**

Peter had been hanging with the heir of Oscorp for a while now when he introduced Tony to Harry. Tony saw how they acted around each other. Harry was always flirting with the other boy and Tony was worried that Peter may fall for the other boy. His son was too precious to be with a boy like Harry Osborn. Tony watched as the two talked before they were in his room to work on homework. Tony trusted Peter but he did not trust Harry so when he noticed the door closed after coming back from the labs, Tony was a little worried about his son. Tony walked in without knocking to see the two boys with books out going over math homework. Peter smiled when he saw his dad. 

“Hey Dad,” Peter said. “Harry and I were just studying for the math test that we have next week.” Tony seemed surprised to see the distance as he watched the two interact. Peter talked with Harry as Harry laughed at the lame science pun. Tony guessed he had been wrong this time.

“Hey, bud, can you keep your door crack?” Tony said. Peter seemed to understand what was going on.

“I promise we were just studying and nothing else was happening,” Peter said as he held up the book to show the study guide. 

“I know but I will feel better if your door is open,” Tony said. “I don’t want anyone taking advantage of you.” Peter groaned as Harry chuckled at what Tony was implying.

“I’ll leave my door open. Gosh, I thought you trusted me to make good decisions,” Peter said. Tony seemed to notice his son’s irritation. 

“I do,” Tony said. Harry realized it before Peter did. Tony did trust his son. It was Harry who he didn’t trust.

“It’s cool Peter,” Harry said. “I think we can take a snack break and fuel up for the study session as well. You seem a little more stress now.” Peter saw how calm Harry was being and sighed. He got up and lead Harry to the kitchen but not before giving his dad the stare. As if his dad was the wrong to assume what was happening behind the close doors. Tony was just glad that he didn’t open the door to a worse sight with his son. Now that Peter was in his teen, he was more likely to be seen in those situations then beforehand. Tony went to follow the boys and help out with the snacks and to try to keep them from making out which he still worried about even with the new reassurance from Harry who seemed to be cool with the whole situation, unlike his son. 

**3: Harley**

Harley had come over and the two boys said they were going to watch a movie. Tony suggested the living room because it was a bigger screen which frustrated Peter but seemed fine for Harley. The two were on different ends of the couch when Pepper had Tony come down to her office to sign some papers. Tony figured he would come back to the southern boy sucking face with his son, but instead, he came back to Morgan cuddling between Peter and Harley as they watched the newest Star Wars movie. Harley was too focused on the movie to focus on Peter and Tony realized that nothing was going to happen because Morgan was there. Morgan seemed to talk to Peter throughout the movie as his son seemed irritated. Tony didn’t know why Peter was irritated but whatever was happening with his son was going unnoticed by the other boy. Tony came in and joined them which lead to Morgan come over and climbing in her lap. Tony waited for the boys to move closer but Harley seemed to focus while Peter seemed to be texting someone irritated. Peter left the room for a bit saying he had a phone call. Harley nodded and asked if he would bring back something to drink. 

“I’m not your servant,” Peter muttered as he grabbed the drink. Harley looked at him confused. 

“Did I do something?” He asked Tony.

“Not that I noticed,” Tony told the other boy as he went back to focusing on the movie. Maybe Harley wasn’t that bad, but he still didn’t trust him around his only son. 

**4: Harry**

Peter had brought Harry over again but never told Tony what he was doing with the other boy as he dragged him to his room. Tony was suspicious but Peter had said he would leave his door open. Tony had gone down to the lab to work and when he came back he was annoyed to see that Peter went against his words and shut his door. Tony went and opened his door to see Peter posing without his shirt as Harry drew. Peter went to get up but Harry told him not to because he was almost done. Peter sighed as he looked at his dad with daring eyes. Harry finished before turning and be surprised to see Tony. 

“Sorry, Mr. Stark. Peter asked me to draw a picture of him for my collection based on another one that I drew a while back,” Harry said. Peter threw on a shirt as he looked at the picture and smiled. 

“Why didn’t you just have him draw you with your shirt on?” Tony asked his son. Peter shrugged before he looked back at the photo and pointed out the improvements in Harry’s artwork. Peter was being fishy and that was making Tony worried about his son.

“Just make sure to leave your door open,” Tony said. Peter nodded as Tony left to see if maybe he was missing something. Who was the drawing for? 

**5: Harley**

Peter had dragged Harley into his room when they got back from school. Tony was confused but he let it slide since Peter left his door open. When he went down to the lab, Pepper was taking care of Morgan so he wasn’t worried about the two boys just hanging in Peter’s room. When he got back up from the lab, Tony was annoyed to see Peter’s door closed. 

“Is he not suppose to close the door?” Pepper asked. 

“Not with Harley and Harry,” Tony said.

“I like them. They are both really sweet,” Pepper said. Tony nodded before he went and opened the door, only to see the two boys working on a lego set. Peter seemed to know who entered.

“Hey Dad,” Peter said facing the lego set as if that was his focus.

“So the door was closed because of the legos?” Tony asked. 

“Yes sir,” Harley said looking at Tony with fear like he should. Tony decided to leave the two boys as he closed the door so they could continue working with the legos without fear that Morgan would go in and swole one. He trusted that they were just building the lego set. He was starting to like Harley a bit. The boy seemed like a sweetheart. Harry wasn’t that bad either. Maybe he had nothing to worry about. 

**+1: Harry and Harley**

Tony was in the kitchen when the three boys came in talking about some project that they had to get done and that they would be in Peter’s room. Tony seemed surprised that they were in such a hurry to work on a project. The three seemed to be focusing on school more and more. Tony figured he would check on them in a bit to make sure they were alright. He sat down and turned on the news as he thought about Peter’s behavior lately. His son was being moody and he couldn’t put his finger on why. Tony figured he should check to make sure he wasn’t yelling at the other two boys. Tony opened Peter’s bedroom without knocking and quickly turned. His son was in between the two boys with only his boxers on and telling the other two what he wanted. 

“Dad!” Peter shouted. 

“This is why I have an open-door policy,” Tony said as Peter got dressed as the other two looked embarrassed. “Door stays open whenever Harry or Harley is here. I’ll get a baby gate for your room to keep Morgan out.” Tony left the boys as he saw Pepper.

“You finally found out,” She said.

“You knew?” Tony said.

“You told me that he is your son and that you will make the rules when it comes to him,” Pepper said with a smile. Tony groaned as she continued reading. 


	2. Part Two

**1: Tony meet them**

Peter had brought Harley and Harry to his. Tony was always cool with his friends, but Peter wasn’t ready to introduce his dad to his boyfriends. Peter set up the game and they were actually playing the game but Peter was in one of his moods lately where he just wanted them to be touching him all the time. Peter paused the game.

“We were playing that,” Harley said. 

“I just need some attention,” Peter said looking at them both. Harley pulled Peter into a kiss while Harry watched. Peter pulled away from Harley as he moved over to kiss Harry. Harry became his focus and he heard the groan come out before he could stop it. He heard the doorknob and had the controllers placed in their hands before his dad could get all the way in.

“You better not be…” Tony started as he came into the room.

“Hey Dad,” Peter said. Peter hoped that Tony didn’t realize what was actually going on.

“I don’t think I have met these two,” Tony said as he stared down Peter’s boys. 

“Oh, this is Harry Osborn and Harley Keener,” Peter said. “We normally hang out at Harley’s but Harley’s dad has been coming around so his mom asked us not to come over. Harry and I figured it was best to come here than his place since his dad is on the loose again.” 

“It’s nice to meet you,” Harry said as he got up to shake hands with the older man. Harley did the same. Peter smiled as he watched the two meet his father. Tony left as Peter let out a breath. 

“You haven’t told your dad?” Harley said.

“Great going Stark,” Harry said joking with the smaller boy.

“I just came out to him a few weeks ago and I don’t know how to explain everything without him freaking out,” Peter said. Harley and Harry seemed to understand as they unpaused the game and tried to focus on the game. 

**2: Harry**

Harry liked art more than science and math. Peter had to help him with studying. Peter suggested helping him study for their math test knowing good and well that Harry need extra help. Harry had come home with him and the two boys started studying. They had started out with studying and then Peter got bored and now they had the books between them as they were kissing. When Peter heard his father heading for his door, he moved away and asked Harry about the fifth one. Harry started working on it when his dad barged in. 

“Hey Dad,” Peter said. “Harry and I were just studying for the math test that we have next week.” Peter saw the please look by the distance and Peter wondered how he would have reacted if he knew his son had been lip-locked with the other boy. 

“Hey, bud, can you keep your door crack?” Tony said. Peter realized that his dad was thinking that he was making out with Harry which wasn’t wrong but the fact that his dad figured that he was making out with the other boy annoyed him. 

“I promise we were just studying and nothing else was happening,” Peter said as he held up the book to show the study guide. 

“I know but I will feel better if your door is open,” Tony said. “I don’t want anyone taking advantage of you.” Peter groaned as Harry chuckled at what Tony was implying. 

“I’ll leave my door open. Gosh, I thought you trusted me to make good decisions,” Peter said. 

“I do,” Tony said. Peter didn’t think he actually trusted him. 

“It’s cool Peter,” Harry said. “I think we can take a snack break and fuel up for the study session as well. You seem a little more stress now.” Peter saw how calm Harry was being and sighed. He got up and lead Harry to the kitchen but not before giving his dad the stare. He wasn’t going to let this go anytime soon. 

**3: Harley**

Peter just wanted cuddles and a movie. Harry had a meeting with the board at Oscorp so that left Harley. When they got into his house through his dad had told them that the living room was opened. The issue was Morgan. She would want to watch the movie and Pepper would come in. Harley kissed his cheek when no one was in the room and told him it was alright. Peter just sighed as he tried to watch the movie. When his dad went down, Peter moved closer to cuddle up but than his little sister ran in and stared Peter down. 

“I want cuddles,” She said. Peter sighed as he let her between them. When his dad came up he was even more annoyed. His dad decided to stick around instead of going off to find Pepper. Peter just wanted a cuddle time. When the movie finally ended and Peter could lead Harley out, he pulled him into the alley and kissed the boy.

“Peter,” Harley said. 

“I don’t care what they say but you are one of my boys,” Peter said. Harley nodded as he felt Peter’s lips trailing kisses down his neck. The southern boy couldn’t help the noise he let out and Peter felt sacrifice. 

“We could have been doing this in my room while watching the movie,” Peter said.

“We could have,” Harley said realizing why Peter was annoyed earlier. Peter knew his dad would be losing his mind if he knew what just happened in the alley next to the tower. 

**4: Harry**

Harry loved to draw. He had a few pictures of Harley and Peter. The two would model for him from time to time. Recently though Peter wanted Harry to draw pictures of him in poses he found online. The recent one had caused Harry to have to take a break from the drawing and kiss up Peter’s chest. Peter was handsome and Harry knew that but Peter without his shirt on turned the boy on. Harry went back to drawing and was almost done when he heard the door open. Peter mouthed Dad and Harry felt bad now for drawing the photo of Peter. 

“Sorry, Mr. Stark. Peter asked me to draw a picture of him for my collection based on another one that I drew a while back,” Harry said. Peter threw on a shirt as he looked at the picture and smiled. 

“Why didn’t you just have him draw you with your shirt on?” Tony asked his son. Peter shrugged not wanting his dad to know the real reason behind the photo. He looked back at the photo and pointed out the improvements in Harry’s artwork. 

“Just make sure to leave your door open,” Tony said. Peter nodded as his dad left. Peter looked at the piece again as he smiled at Harry.

“I like it,” Peter said. Harry smiled back at the other boy as he looked back at his work of art. Peter whispered about how he also enjoyed the kisses that the picture got him and noticed as Harry’s cheeks went red. 

**5: Harley**

Peter dragged Harley so he wouldn’t talk with Tony as they went to his room. They had a lego set to build and if Peter got lucky then maybe a small make-out session. He was missing being able to touch his boyfriends, but Tony was picky about him keeping the door open when Harley and Harry were there. Peter waited until he knew Tony was in the labs before he told Pepper that they would have the door close so Morgan didn’t get in. Pepper seemed fine with that as Peter closed the door. Peter and Harley started on the lego set but Peter couldn’t help it. He missed being able to kiss Harley. Macy was cool with their relationship but now that Adam was back the trio had been avoiding Harley’s. Harry’s place was great because Norman was in jail but he had escaped and Spider-Man had caught him again so Harry’s guards were always around and they didn’t want anyone to know. Peter pulled Harley into a kiss as he moved close to the other boy. Peter started peppering the other boy with kisses. He had even asked to take care of him and Harley got all nervous like he always did. Peter had though and then he heard his dad talking to Pepper and he groaned as Harley moved away from the other boy and the two boys sat so Peter was facing Harley to hide what had just happened. Harley looked fearful. Tony opened the door to check in with the boys.

“Hey Dad,” Peter said facing the lego sets not wanting his dad to be right. 

“So the door was closed because of the legos?” Tony asked. 

“Yes sir,” Harley said looking at Tony with fear. Peter was worried Harley would give it away but Tony seemed to buy that they were just working on legos and left. He even closed the door which was a blessing. Peter went to his bathroom and grab a washrag so he could clean up the mess. 

**+1: His Boys**

Peter realized Tony left them alone if they were all together so when he was missing make-out sessions, he just had to have both of them there. Peter had both boys between him taking care of him currently though he had told them he would take care of them they wanted to treat Peter. They had both got off his shirt. Harley was under him while Harry was on top of him. He enjoyed being between his boys. He was telling them what he wanted and they were listening. He knew that he was being a little bossy but he was used to it. Peter was so focused on his boys that he didn’t realize when the door was opened until he heard his dad.

“Dad!” Peter shouted. 

“This is why I have an open-door policy,” Tony said as Peter got dressed as the other two looked embarrassed. “Door stays open whenever Harry or Harley is here. I’ll get a baby gate for your room to keep Morgan out.” Tony left with the door open. 

“It could have been worse,” Harley said. Peter looked annoyed.

“They just arrested Norman again. We can go over to my apartment and pick up where we left off. Peter nodded as he looked at his boys and smiled. How did he get so lucky?


End file.
